King Chrystalize
'''King Chrystalize '''is the changeling version of Ryan F-Freeman from the Queen Chrysalise present. Bio King Chrystalize was Queen Chrysalis' husband after he helped her take over Canterlot under the disguise of Shining Armor. He is once Ryan F-Freeman and he helped Chrysalis to take over Canterlot in return he joined her and she turned him into a changeling with his words before he become a changeling were "I will help you, Chrysalis. We will rule Equestria together.". The change went from Ryan into a changeling. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror and he nods. Renaming himself as "King Chrystalize" he ruled Equestria with Chrysalis. Appearance King Chrystalize is like Ryan and Queen Chrysalis Relationship with Queen Chrysalis Trivia *King Chrystalize is the husband of Queen Chrysalis and the father of Cocoonis. * * * *Chrystalize was once Ryan F-Freeman. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Quotes *his Shining Armor disguise I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. *his Shining Armor disguise Okay, whatever. *his Shing Armor disguise, to Cadance Are you disagreeing with me?! *his Shining Armor disguise Getting one of your headaches again? *his Shining Armor disguise Feel better? *his Shining Armor disguise We need to talk. *his Shining Armor disguise YOU WILL BE!! *his Shining Armor disguise The caves beneath Canterlot. It is once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found. And now, Ryan, your, Thomas' and Twilight's prison. *his Shining Armor disguise You're making my ears hurt. *his Shining Armor disguiselaughing Give me a break, Ryan. No one can hear you and your 2 friends. Besides, no one will look for you too. Most of you heroes forgot those caves even existed, and the ideal thing is the only place for those who try to mess up my plans. *Thomas asks him what plans he has The plans I have for Twilight's foalsitter of course. laughing *The only way to stop me is to catch me. *Yoo-Hoo! *Over here. No, over here. laughing *his Shining Armor disguise and singing This day is going to be perfect~ The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small~ *Why does he have to be so protective of his girlfriend's foalsitter? *Right you are, Crash Bandicoot. *And as for you, Shining Armor, as the King of the Changelings and Queen Chrysalis' husband, it is up to me to gather food for her and her subjects. *Ever since I took Shining Armor's place, I've been feeding of her love for him. Each moment she grows weaker so does her spell. Even now both my and my wife's minions are chipping at it. *the flashback as Ryan I will help you, Chrysalis. We will rule Equestria together. *Well, well, well. *I didn't expect that to happen. *How did you escape Cadance's bridesmaids? *You were saying? *So, Ryan. Your girlfriend is Meg Griffin? *Cool. *Come on. *Well, *Let me get this on track, Ryan: I'm you? *Awesome! I do have a Keyblade. *The Mini Force? It remind me of my wife. *Ryan asked him if he's Ryan Used to be. *the flashback as Ryan F-Freeman Hah! Too Late, Mini Force! I am *You think so, Chrysalis? *Well, Crash. While I joined her, you in this timeline got blood of the Time Lord called the Doctor. *Ryan. I got another student to learn about friendship: the Golden King. *Wait. I suppose the only thing is to say sorry. But I don't know there's another way. *But, Ryan. All I ever done since I was you is my desire to have a kingdom and a wife. Well I got both but she don't know anything about friendship. Not even me. *I don't really think reforming Jestro is a good idea. *Actually, Thunderblast and the Sirens weren't the only sirens on Cybertron. *Well, Ryan. That team of yours is... bursting with love. It's so...slurps ... appetizing. *Thomas, you know that I was Ryan once. *Oh, poor Spencer. *VINNIE!! *The Golden Queen has Ryan in this timeline?! *This... just.... got... personal. *I was going with the Golden King to get Thomas some help. *Diesel really is full of surprises. *Let's just get this over with, Rianna.Rianna * *Jestro must be exterminated. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:Changlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:OC ponies Category:Magical Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Alicorns Category:Master of Disguise Category:Kings Category:Reformed characters